highimpactgamesthelostfrontierfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Phoenix
Captain Phoenix is the leader of the Phantom Blade and the E.C.Republic. He is against the ACS Behemoth. He is a major supporting character. He at first appears to be a villan. Although it soon is revaled that he isn't a bad guy, but yet a closely, graduatly close ally of Jak. Although there is always a tention between the two, may be because of Phoenix's jealousy of Jak's close relationship to Keira, or, (most likely), that they both compete, to try to win Keira over, because they both have a crush on her. Jak thought he was a villan because when he landed on their aircraft, he said he would "relieve them of their eco," Jak thought that he meant to steel his eco, but he meant, "I will help you of your eco problem." Number two reason that Jak thought he was an enemy is because when Jak tried to transfrom, Phoenix, pointed his eco-pistol at Jak, Phoenix thinking Jak was a dark aeropan. History Early Life Pre-lost frontier Before Phoenix became a pirate, he was the commander of the Aeropan Air Forces. He was put in charge of a secret weapons program to make a new class warrior (similar to the Dark Warrior Program). When he realized what they were doing, he refused and tried to stop the program, but Skyheed wouldn't hear of it. So he took the only option remaining and kidnapped the program's chief scientist (later known as Tym) and marooned him on Brink Island to hide his work from the Aeropans. When the Aeropans declared him an outlaw, he fought back and swore to destroy them. Phoenix later became captain of the Phantom Blade. He and his band of merry rogues often patrolled The Brink, robbing innocent travelers of their Eco supply. The Lost Frontier Original Openography Phoenix appeared in the opening cutscene to The Lost Fontier. Upon encountering Jak, Daxter, and Keira, he attempts to steal their Eco. However Phoenix finds himself distracted by Keira's beauty and the revelation that Jak can transform and fails to continue the job. Pheonix and the Eco Seeker While Jak, Daxter, and Keira are in Aeropa, Phoenix steals the Eco Seeker and takes Keira along with it. When Jak and Daxter go after the his airship, Jak and Daxter are led into a trap which resulted into crashing on an Island. When they repair the Hellcat, they destroy the Phantom Blade's engine and defenses, causing Phoenix to let them land. Upon board, Jak and Phoenix get into an argument which is broken up by Keira. Keira then makes them shake hands. When they find both of the coordinate spheres for the Eco Seeker, they travel back to the Abandoned Research Rig. When they find the Eco Core, he is betrayed by Klout and they retreat after Keira begins to activate the Eco Core. He revealed to Jak, Daxter, and Keira that he thought Jak was an Aeropean after seeing Jak try to transform into Dark Jak, since the Aeropeans exposed themselves to Dark Eco. Phoenix as a close ally When Skyheed begins taking energy from the Eco Core using the Behemoth, Pheonix drives the Phantom Blade directly through the Behemoth and the Eco Core causing the Phantom Blade to explode, sacrificing himself. This greatly damages the Behemoth. Immediately after he dies, Jak gets revenge by destroying the Behemoth once and for all. Biography Personality Phoenix has a close personality with Jak. Although he is constantly competing with Jak. Although he does often speak like a plain Liberal, soft-spoken, but yet, makes no certain sense. He also tries to win people over with lies, and convestigated talking. He demands TOTAL respect for those who follow him, such as his first mate, Klout, and the eco-pirates. He tries to demand respect from Jak, but Jak, does not easily get broken. That's what makes Jak a strong character in the game. Although Phoenix is generally a good person. Appearance Phoenix wears a purpleish and white shirt, with a holster over his shoulder. He wears googles above his eyes and has long black hair. On his ears, he has several rings. Abilities Phoenix shows no supernatural abilities at any point in the game. Weapons Phoenix is seen with the basic weapons of an eco-pirate. It consists of three weapons, 1: his bare hands, 2: eco-pistol, 3: a hand sword. Transporation and Vehicle Phoenix is known to be the captain, of his pride and joy, PBG (phantom-blade galleon). Although he is also seen with the Sky Raider class 100. Notes Trivia *Phoenix is very similar to the character Torn of Jak II Jak 3 and Jak X. In their first appearance, both are seen fighting an organisation that they once worked for, Phoenix the Aeropans and Torn the Krimson Guard. Both are also unsure of Jak when they first meet him, athough Torn is simply suspicious of "new faces" whilst Phoenix is a direct rival. *Phoenix is the second of two men Keira has shown attraction to besides Jak, the first is Erol of Jak 2. Video External Links Category:Characters Category:Enemies